1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of storage arrangements for sport utility and similar vehicles and more particularly to the field of such arrangements that can be configured in a variety of different ways to form a number of variously sized storage spaces.
2. Discussion of the Background. Many sport utility and similar vehicles are widely popular in part because they offer an open air experience in which the top or other accessories can be removed.
However, in doing so, the security of the interior of the vehicle is essentially eliminated and items (e.g., camping gear, tools, and personal valuables) cannot be safely stored and left unattended in the vehicle. Vehicles with soft tops are additionally vulnerable even with the soft top in place as the vinyl or canvas top normally can be relatively easily broken into or at least partially removed to access the vehicle interior.
Securable storage arrangements are available for such vehicles but for the most part are usually fixed in place or do not provide a variety of storage configurations. The ones that are fixed in place are typically designed intentionally to be difficult to remove and do not offer the user the option of easily and quickly dismantling them if full access to the vehicle is desired. Other arrangements that can be configured in a number of ways often lack the ability to provide a securable space and the movable parts often cannot be conveniently and compactly stored on the vehicle when not in use.
With this and other problems in mind, the present invention was developed. In it, a multi-positional storage arrangement is provided which can be easily and quickly configured in a number of ways to form a variety of both secured and open storage spaces of a various sizes. The parts of the arrangement can also be conveniently and compactly stored on the vehicle when not in use.